


For you

by Rin_Okita



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Erotic Poetry, F/M, Fluff, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Okita/pseuds/Rin_Okita
Summary: Сборник эротических стихов, посвященных любимым персонажам из Реборна.
Kudos: 2





	1. For Dino

Такой веселый, неумелый  
И неуклюжий. Вот весь ты.  
А иногда - серьезный, смелый,  
Тот, с кем сбываются мечты.

Ты первым робко поцелуешь.  
Это начало. А потом  
За первенство в любви воюешь.  
Согласие - мой тихий стон.

Одежды нет... И губы в губы.  
Медовый цвет любимых глаз.  
Ты можешь быть немного грубым.  
На все согласна я сейчас.

А, может быть, прелюдий хватит?  
Хочу быть главной. Не сдаюсь...  
Внезапно падаем с кровати.  
Уткнувшись в грудь твою, смеюсь.

Такой любимый. Непокорный.  
Открыв глаза, твой взгляд ловлю.  
Ты улыбаешься задорно  
И тихо скажешь мне "люблю".


	2. For Hibari

Перед тобою безоружна.  
Сражаться смысла нет. Сдаюсь.  
Скрываться от тебя не нужно -  
Ты в этом победил бою.

Одежды шорох. И объятия.  
Опасный блеск в стальных глазах.  
А ты без формы. Я - без платья.  
Снова в плену. В твоих руках.

Сгорает тело в поцелуях.  
Тянусь опять к твоим губам.  
По телу пальцами вожу я.  
И всю себя тебе отдам.

Твой взгляд теплеет. Лед растает.  
Ты тоже можешь нежным быть.  
Я это чувствую и знаю.  
Просто позволь тебя любить.


	3. For Mukuro

Сидим вдвоем. Ты волосы мне гладишь  
И просишь вдруг на миг закрыть глаза.  
Твой голос мягок, тих и так приятен,  
Что просьбу игнорировать нельзя.

И мысли все мои легко читаешь.  
И нежный поцелуй подаришь мне.  
К себе прижав, от мира укрываешь.  
И рушится реальность, как во сне.

Целуешь в шею, гладишь, раздеваешь,  
Ласкаешь, нежно сжав ладонь мою.  
В экстазе страстном в небо поднимаешь.  
И мы уже не дома. Мы в раю.

Ты хитро улыбаешься - так надо.  
В прищуренных глазах лукавый блеск.  
И тихо спросишь: "Где моя награда?"  
Ответ вдыхаю в твои губы: "Здесь..."


	4. For Tsunayoshi

Ночь бархатом мир укрывает,  
Роняя звезды на лету.  
Я счастлива. И, улыбаясь,  
Снимаю платье и фату.

Заходишь ты. Слегка робея,  
Поможешь мне одежду снять.  
Я тоже мило покраснею,  
Когда ты будешь обнимать.

Молчим. Не надо разговоров.  
Нас не остановить ничем.  
Ты поцелуями узоры  
Рисуешь на моем плече.

В твоих глазах сокрыта нежность.  
Ты словно ангел из небес.  
Наша любовь сильна, безбрежна -  
Прекраснейшее из чудес.


	5. For Belphegor

Мой принц, любить тебя так сложно.  
Бесбашенный ты. Ураган.  
Не будет действий осторожных.  
Сама попалась я в капкан.

Холодное прикосновение  
Металла к коже. К черту страх!  
Боль. Поцелуй. Одно мгновение -  
И привкус крови на губах.

Сбежать нельзя. И тело - в алом.  
Сплелись безумие и страсть.  
Я знаю, это лишь начало,  
Это лишь маленькая часть.

Все повторится. Снова, снова...  
Ты убиваешь, не спеша.  
И вновь алеют капли крови  
На тонком лезвии ножа.


	6. For Yamamoto

Шумит по крышах летний дождь,  
Мелодию свою играет.  
С тобою без зонта идем.  
Смеясь, меня ты обнимаешь.

Промокли насквозь ты и я.  
Прохладно, только не признаюсь.  
Ты поцелуешь вдруг меня,  
Дыханьем губы согревая.

Тебя я обниму в ответ.  
Сквозь поцелуй я улыбаюсь.  
И дождь нам не мешает, нет.  
Он лишь немного охлаждает.

Неспешно мы идем вперед.  
В одежде жарковато стало.  
Теплая ванна дома ждет.  
А поцелуев уже мало.

Открыли дверь. Заходим в дом  
И, от одежды избавляясь,  
Вдруг на диван мы упадем.  
Прошепчешь тихо мне: "Попалась".

Опять целуешь ты меня.  
Так нежно лишь один умеешь.  
Переночую у тебя,  
А в ванную еще успеем.


	7. For Xanxus

Осенний вечер. Ты сидишь так близко.  
Непринужденную беседу мы ведем.  
Я наслаждаюсь кофе, ты пьешь виски.  
За мною наблюдая. А потом

К своему телу властно прижимаешь.  
Смущая комплиментами меня,  
Дыханьем жарким губы обжигаешь  
И громко заявляешь: "Ты моя".

С ума схожу я от твоих объятий.  
А твои ласки не сравнить ни с чем.  
Ты ухмыляешься, срываешь с меня платье,  
Покусывая кожу на плече.

От страстных поцелуев сносит крышу.  
Ты снова будешь сверху, хищник мой.  
Я тихое "люблю" твое услышу,  
А дальше... дальше будет шаг за мной.


	8. For Squalo

Ночь поздняя, а мне совсем не спится.  
Я сяду на кровать, глядя в твое лицо  
И думаю: а что же тебе снится?  
Верчу на пальце обручальное кольцо.

С улыбкой за тобою наблюдаю.  
И непривычным кажется, что ты молчишь.  
Я волосы твои перебираю.  
Вдруг слышу голос: "Все же ты не спишь".

"Ты знаешь, я как раз уснуть хотела..."  
Но ты проснулся и возле меня сидишь.  
Взволнованно смотрю на твое тело.  
"Поспим потом", - ты мне с улыбкой говоришь.

И мой ответ тебе уже неважен.  
Не слыша лишних слов, ты будешь целовать.  
Я тоже не услышу, что ты скажешь.  
Сверху сажусь, тебя толкая на кровать.

Неспешно над твоим лицом склоняюсь,  
Но, как обычно, ты проворнее меня.  
Мгновение - и позу мы меняем.  
В плену твоем теперь оказываюсь я.

Меня целуешь, наслаждение даришь.  
Тебя в ответ так нежно обнимаю я.  
"Я выиграл", - насмешливо мне скажешь.  
Добавишь еще тише: "Я люблю тебя".


	9. For Gokudera

Ночь вновь озаряют салюты.  
Обнявшись, мы смотрим на них.  
Люблю я такие минуты,  
Люблю этот сказочный миг.

Люблю, когда страстно целуешь  
И пристально смотришь в глаза.  
Узоры на коже рисуешь.  
И нет для нас слова "нельзя".

Смеемся, снимая одежду.  
Сплетаются наши тела.  
Ты - мой ураган. И надежда.  
Я рада, что жизнь нас свела.

Люблю тебя я бесконечно.  
Мы вместе встречаем рассвет.  
Ты пахнешь свободою нежно  
И запахом от сигарет.


	10. For Alaude

Я в комнате сижу одна. Скучаю.  
Ты наверху работаешь. Иду к тебе.  
И общество мое не помешает,  
Ведь ты упрям и не придешь ко мне.

Закрыла дверь. Меня ты замечаешь.  
Сурово смотришь. Видимо, я зря пришла.  
"Постой", - меня внезапно окликаешь.  
Ухмылка на губах. "Куда-то собралась?"

А взгляд твой возбуждает и пугает.  
Прижав меня к стене, уже не дашь уйти.  
Что будет дальше, я прекрасно знаю,  
Но, наплевав на все, люблю тебя таким.

Наручники защелкнешь на запястьях.  
Да я и так не собираюсь уходить.  
Ты снова главный. И я снова в твоей власти.  
Но черт, тебя ведь невозможно не любить.


	11. For Giotto

На город опустился майский вечер.  
А в целом мире только мы вдвоем.  
Ты ближе подошел. Обнял за плечи.  
Не торопясь, по улице идем.

Беседуем, тревожа тишь ночную.  
Для счастья ведь так мало надо нам.  
Я поняла вдруг истину простую:  
Тебя, любовь моя, я не предам.

Ты улыбнешься, приобняв чуть крепче.  
Целуешь в губы. Смотришь на меня.  
С тобою жить намного проще, легче.  
Я счастлива, что встретила тебя.


	12. Dino s Bianchi

Он и она. Они такие разные.  
Огонь и ураган сошлись вдвоем опять.  
Свободные, как хищники. Опасные.  
Но разве можно свои чувства удержать?

Медовые глаза, его улыбка.  
Зеленый омут глаз, а в нем - лукавый блеск.  
Возможно, эта встреча и была ошибкой,  
Но сожалеть уже им поздно. Они здесь.

Прикосновение губ - оно фатальное.  
И было поздно говорить себе "нельзя".  
А чувство это зыбко-нереальное.  
Переплетение пальцев. И глаза в глаза.

Здесь и сейчас вдвоем. Хоть до конца света!  
Объятья, стоны... Это точно не забыть.  
Они уснут лишь утром. На рассвете.  
Друг друга вряд ли теперь смогут разлюбить.


End file.
